


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

by DanceInPoliceLights



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball Player Josh, Bottom Tyler, Brendons a troll, Fluff and Smut, Flutt, He just wanna get laid, M/M, Park Sex, Pete is too but more subtle, Public Sex, Smut, Stalker Tyler, Top Josh, Tyler is hOrnEy, basically just sex, both are like 17ish?, i mean name a better duo, ill wait, josh is cute, obvi, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInPoliceLights/pseuds/DanceInPoliceLights
Summary: ...“You look hot when you’re all sweaty.” Tyler smiled as he nervously played with his boyish curls and Josh’s face turned bright red.“Because Iamhot when I’m sweaty.” Josh tried to joke as his voice shook. He had never been so blatantly hit on before. Let alone by the weird boy of the school....Or the one where Tylermaybe stalking Josh and theymayfuck in the park.





	Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a cute lil one shot. Just all Fluff and Smut but I mean **naMe a beTteR duO. I'lL wAiT ******

“Josh, the weirdo is watching you again.” Brendon’s loud voice cackled.

 

“Shut up, Brendon.” Josh shushed him as he looked up to where the odd, small boy sat alone on the bleachers. 

 

“Something about him gives me the creeps.” Brendon shuttered as Josh pushed his shoulder.

 

“Are we talking about the freaky kid again?” Pete jumped in between the two boys.

 

“Oh my god, he’s not watching me! He’s just- watching the game.” Josh mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse. He pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead before cautiously looking up at the boy on the bleachers who stared intently at Josh. 

 

“Yeah, like he wants to watch a game of basketball when the kid has never picked up a ball in his life.” Pete rolled his eyes as he dribbled the basketball. They were having a 15 minute break and the boys were sparsely spread out around the gym floor, their voices echoing in the empty gymnasium.

 

“Well, I’m sure he’s handled plenty of balls but I’m not sure it’s the type you are thinking, Pete.” Brendon laughed and Josh turned bright red, scared that the boy would hear Brendon’s obnoxiously loud voice.

 

“Shut up!” Josh shushed him, looking back up at the boy who still hadn’t broken his stare on Josh.

 

“Who am I kidding, this kid is stuck on your dick. He ain’t touching any other balls.” Josh blushed and shook his head furiously at Brendon’s statement.

 

“Shut up, Shut up! He’s gonna hear you!” Josh whined.

 

“So what? The guy is just plain weird. His fashion sense is fuckin’ clout glasses and flower kimonos. And he’s stalking you.” Pete rolled his eyes and Brendon nodded along.

 

“He’s not stalking me!” Josh raised his voice.

 

Pete and Brendon just gave him a look, as if saying he was full of shit.

 

“Go up to him and see what he wants.” Pete urged.

 

“He wants Josh’s dick.”

 

Josh ignored Brendon’s statement, “No! The game is gonna start back up in a few minutes.” 

 

“So what? We can call your brother off the bench.” Brendon reasoned, “Jordan! You’re replacing Josh, come on.” He shouted to the boy on the empty bleacher aisle. The younger boy looked up, and quickly shot off the bench, feet hitting the glossy wood floor.

 

“Sweet! Bye, Josh.” Jordan smiled as he joined the boys, before the coach shouted to start the game back up.

 

Josh groaned as he walked towards the empty bleachers. It was the teams practice day. It was open for anyone to watch, but apparently it seemed like an off day where none of the guy’s girlfriends decided to show up. Just Tyler. Josh didn’t understand why this boy seemed to never miss a game, just sitting on the second highest bleacher, looking bored out of his mind with his eyes glued to Josh.

 

Josh’s feet lightly clicked as he walked up the metal bleachers. He sighed, his legs already sore from the hour long practice. 

 

He turned into the aisle where Tyler sat. The boy’s legs were crossed, seemingly almost girlish, foot jiggling sending his combat boot up and down.

 

“Hey.” Josh said above a whisper as he sat next to the smaller boy.

 

“Hello Joshua.” he spoke, voice like honey and bark together. Crackly but so sweet. “What brings you up here?”

 

“I was just seeing what’s up?” Josh wasn’t sure of what to say, “I could ask what brings _you_ up here.” 

 

“Not much is up, besides well, you now,” Tyler let out a giggle. A fucking giggle and Josh’s heart soared. “It’s cool being up this high isn’t it? It’s a cool perspective.” He ignored Josh’s question which slightly aggravated him.

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s cool seeing the game going on from a different view.” 

 

“It is.” Tyler simply spoke but it felt like his eyes were probing through Josh’s entire soul and he began to feel self conscious that there must be something wrong with his face.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” He repeated himself, hoping the boy might answer this time.

 

“You look hot when you’re all sweaty.” Tyler smiled as he nervously played with his boyish curls and Josh’s face turned bright red.

 

“Because I _am_ hot when I’m sweaty.” Josh tried to joke as his voice shook. He had never been so blatantly hit on before. Let alone by the weird _boy_ of the school. 

 

Tyler lightly laughed again, looking down at his ripped jeans, playing with the shredded strands of fabric.

 

“So, your friends think I’m stalking you?” Tyler smiled slightly.

 

Josh’s face paled, “y-you heard them? Just ignore them, they are both idiots.” 

 

“They are idiots but they may have a point. I’m sure it looks weird. I know you notice I’m at every game and only watch you.”

 

“I mean yeah, I guess it’s kinda weird.” 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tyler stared intently into Josh’s eyes, and Josh looked down, at shock of how intense the gaze was.

 

“No, I kind of like it.” Josh spoke shyly.

 

Tyler smiled, “so are you done playing for the night? You wanna take a walk?” 

 

“Ummm, sure I just gotta get changed real quick.” Josh said before getting up, looking back to make sure Tyler got down okay, knowing the bleachers sometimes offered troubles.

 

“Okay.” Tyler smiled, trailing behind Josh.

 

When they hit the floor, Tyler walked left towards the exit doors while Josh walked right towards the changing room. 

 

“Meet me outside.” Tyler spoke as he threw his messenger bag over his shoulder.

 

Josh just nodded as he sped along the border of the basketball court. He ignored the shit eating grin from Pete and he definitely avoided Brendon as he imitating a blowjob in the air.

 

Josh dressed the quickest he ever has, before racing out the building, walking out the exit through the school so he could avoid seeing the basketball team again.

 

He stepped outside, spotting Tyler sitting on a bench with his knees up to his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so serene as a breeze blew by, ruffling his fluffy looking hair.

 

Josh has to admit he was beautiful. Sure he was weird, but so, so beautiful.

 

“Hey,” he spoke before sitting on the bench next to the smaller boy.

 

“Hey,” Tyler responded, opening his eyes and looking at the boy next to him.

 

“Sooooo,” Josh trailed off, “what’s up?”

 

Tyler laughed, “And I thought _I_ was awkward.” 

 

Josh blushed, “Shut up.”

 

“It’s cute how shy you are. You’re so macho and on the basketball team and yet you can’t talk to a boy.” Tyler smirked as he turned his body towards the larger man.

 

“Shut uppppp.” Josh repeated while shaking his head and lightly smiling while looking down.

 

“Make me.” Tyler spoke naughtily. At that Josh knew Tyler was looking for something.

 

He pushed his lips to Tyler’s pink ones, gripping the boy’s brown locks in his hand. Tyler let out a fucking squeak of surprise before gripping onto the collar of Josh’s shirt.

 

Their tongues fought for dominance, Josh growing annoyed when Tyler wouldn’t give up the fight. He gripped the boy’s curls harder, tugging, before the boy let out a low moan and allowed Josh to win.

 

Tyler slid into Josh’s lap, straddling the basketball player and gripping his still partially sweaty blue, bleach burned curls. 

 

Josh squeezed his ass, appreciating it. Shit, it was a nice fucking ass. One you wanted to just squeeze all damn night. 

 

Tyler began to slowly swivel his hips, causing a low groan to come from Josh’s mouth, entering Tyler’s as their tongues entwined. 

 

The sun was starting to set, casting pretty orange light on Tyler. Josh pulled away for a second to take in the boy in front of him. He looked like the fucking sun right now with the light playing on his face making his skin look so sun kissed and perfectly tan. Shadows danced across his cheekbones as his long eyelashes fluttered.

 

“Fuck, you are beautiful.” Josh muttered before attacking Tyler’s lips once again.

 

The boy let out a high pitch moan, continuing to swivel his ass on top of Josh’s crotch.

 

He began to feel his dick growing in his jeans, Tyler clearly noticing as he moved faster back and forth. He pulled away to latch his lips on the bigger boy’s neck, sucking marks that would be hard to explain later, but in the moment Josh didn’t care.

 

“Fuck, Ty.” Josh moaned out just before he heard a loud cackling. Josh groaned, recognizing that laugh from anywhere.

 

Tyler quickly slid off of Josh’s lap, his face clearly turning a bright red shade.

 

“Damn Dun, get itttttttt.” Pete whistled as him and the team walked by, making their way to the parking lot that sat next to the park they were in.

 

“Use protection!” Brendon screamed back as all the boy’s from the team laughed loudly.

 

“Fuck you, Brendon!” Josh shouted back, at which Brendon simply reciprocated with shooting him the finger.

 

“Fuck, sorry about that.” Josh mumbled, grabbing Tyler’s hand and delicately stroking it.

 

“It’s fine,” Tyler laughed before getting back on his lap. 

 

By this time the sun was basically down, making it hard to see the blush on Tyler’s face, with it all just being a shadow.

 

Josh cursed the sun for dropping, he just wanted to look at the beautiful boy’s face but he was just met with a black figure. 

 

He couldn’t be upset for too long though because he felt a warmth grow in his neither regions once again, and lips on his neck.

 

“Mm, Ty, let’s move to the grass.” Josh moaned lowly, the bench was starting to hurt his ass.

 

Tyler nodded and got off of his lap, pulling him under a tree onto the grass.

 

Tyler placed his hands low, reaching for the laces of Josh’s sweatpants he had thrown on. 

 

Josh groaned out of anticipation as his small fingers pulled the tied bow before tugging down his sweat pants. Josh felt warmth from Tyler’s hand as he gripped his bulge through his boxers. 

 

Josh let out a yelp at the contact and Tyler smirked. He tugged down the boxers letting his dick spring free out of his constraints.

 

“Fuck, your big.” Tyler’s moans sounded pornographic and Josh felt guilty for almost cumming just at his words. Guilt was quickly washed away when Tyler’s warm mouth was placed on Josh’s throbbing dick.

 

He let his tongue swipe the underside of Josh’s dick, from the shaft to head before placing his mouth on the tip, rolling his tongue around.

 

Josh’s head flew back, hitting the bark of the tree that he was rested on. 

 

Tyler’s hand reached for his balls, fondling them as his mouth took in more of Josh’s cock. 

 

He sunk lower, letting out a small gag when the head hit the back of Tyler’s throat. 

 

Josh whined when his mouth tightened and vibrations sprung through his dick due to the gag. He could feel a burning in his core like a slow ember.

 

“Ty, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Josh got out between his gasps and moans.

 

Tyler pulled away, “I want you to fuck me.” He pulled out a condom from his pocket, presenting it to the flushed boy.

 

“You just keep a condom in your pocket?” Josh laughed.

 

“I may have been wanting this for a while now.” He smirked as he handed the condom to Josh before unbuttoning his own pants.

 

Josh laughed as the boy also grabbed a pack of lube from his discarded pants.

 

Josh sat up on his knees, matching Tyler’s pose. The smaller boy edged closer, kissing Josh as muscular arms reached down and squeezed Tyler’s ass before tugging down his underwear. 

 

Josh grabbed Tyler’s dick and gave it a stroke before pushing him to his back. He spread his cheeks, ripping open the lube pack and spreading it on his hole and Josh’s fingers. Josh placed 2 fingers at the rosebud before pushing into the ring of muscles slowly. 

 

Tyler let out a quiet whine as Josh slowly fingered the boy before 2 fingers became 3. He scissored the hole, loosening Tyler before deciding he was ready.

 

“Do you wanna ride me?” Josh asked as he grabbed the condom from the grass, ripping it open and sliding it onto his rock hard, anticipating member.

 

“Oh fuck yes.” Tyler straddled Josh once again as Josh positioned his dick to the centre of Tyler’s cheeks, placing it right on the ring of muscles.

 

Tyler slowly sunk down, letting out an orgasmic noise and Josh groaned.

 

“Fuck, your so tight Ty.” Josh moaned as he bottomed out.

 

Tyler slowly raised himself back up, before dropping back down, bringing moans from both.

 

He bounced back up, slowly picking up the pace little by little. Josh gripped his thighs and ass, squeezing at the fat as Tyler rode his dick.

 

Josh felt Tyler clench around his length as the boy let out a loud squeal. 

 

“Fuck!” Tyler’s eyes closed shut. Josh started meeting Tyler’s ass with his own thrusts, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Tyler cave in on himself.

 

Josh felt Tyler’s nails digging into his neck and shoulders and he knew it would definitely leave marks. In the moment he couldn’t care less as the boy bounced up and down and Josh thrusted his hips into the air with each bounce.

 

“Fuck Josh, I’m close.” Tyler mumbled into his ear as he rested his head on the bigger boy’s shoulder, sitting on Josh’s dick, tired. Josh continued thrusting up with grunts.

 

“Come for me baby,” Josh breathed as he felt Tyler clench incredibly tight around his length making him let out an embarrassing squeak. 

 

Tyler came like a volcano, white shooting on Josh’s defined abs. He fucked Tyler through his orgasm before coming himself, filling the condom.

 

Josh’s thrusts slowed to a stop as all stood quiet besides the sound of crickets and the boys heavy panting. 

 

Tyler slowly pulled himself off of Josh’s dick, frowning at the loss of fullness before rolling onto his back on the grass.

 

Tyler looked up at the starry sky. It was pretty. A great end to the night.

 

Josh pulled off his condom, tying the end and tossing it onto the grass. He knew littering was bad but he was way too damn lazy to find the nearest trash can.

 

He tore a leaf from a low hanging branch and hopelessly wiped the come off his stomach. Tyler looked over and laughed. 

 

“Just like camping.” Tyler smiled.

 

Josh wished he could see the boy’s face clearer.

 

“Just like camping.” Josh repeated back before tossing the leaf as far as it would go. He scooted closer to Tyler, grabbing his hand and looking up at the moon and stars.

 

“It’s a full moon.” Josh stated while staring at the sky.

 

“No wonder we were so animalistic. Fucking in the park and all.” Tyler giggled and Josh laughed before sighing.

 

“That was really fun, Ty. We should do it again? My next game is th-“

 

Tyler cut him off, “This Thursday, I know. I’m stalking you remember?” 

 

Josh laughed and grabbed the boys neck, pulling him into a slow and languid kiss, “can’t wait to see you there.”

 

“I’ll be the one bored out of my mind, watching you and only you.” Tyler leaned into the kiss.

 

“I’ll find you in the audience, don’t worry. I’ll be the sweaty one who keeps looking up at the empty bleachers looking for the boy I fucked in the park.” Josh swept his hand through Tyler’s curls. Both the boys smiled before looking back up at the star filed sky, intertwining their fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WASN'T THAT THE CUTEST?!?


End file.
